themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sgt Frog Abridged Movie
The Sgt Frog Abridged Movie is an upcoming special in the Sgt Frog Abridged series, based on the third Keroro Gunsou movie Keroro vs. Keroro—Great Sky Duel. The movie is about Keroro and the team facing against his long-lost twin brother, Dark Keroro, who leads an invasion of Earth. Due to various reasons including the team's quiet dissolution, the movie was shelved after its script was written. However production resumed in secret in 2019, and it was publicly announced on January 5, 2020 as a surprise. It will release on February 16 to celebrate the 10th anniversary of SFA. Sgt Frog Episodes Used Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel Confirmed Cast *Keroro: Radhames *Dark Keroro: Radhames *Giroro: Austin *Fuyuki: Austin *Dororo: Austin *Tamama: Austin *Kululu: Jon *Nazca/Miruru: Mariah *Natsumi: Tiana *Koyuki: Ches *Mois: Bindy *Momoka: Carrie Crew *Written by Austin, Jacob and Travis *Edited and Directed by Austin *Original artwork by Boods - https://twitter.com/Kreamsodas Development Notes ThornBrain and JigglyJacob began scriptwriting on May 15, 2016. Due to the length of the original movie and their writing style, they expected the script to take multiple months to complete, but it instead took a year due to extended periods without progress. The movie was set for Summer 2016, but Thorn changed his focus to working on How I Caught Your Mother through June, and they did not continue writing for the movie until September 14. BigTUnit1 wrote a bit with Thorn and Jacob on September 26. After September, and for no specific reason, TheMidnightFrogs as a whole went into indefinite hiatus. Travis, due to work and his personal life taking up all of his time, formally dropped out of writing with the team as well as TheStrawhatNO! in early 2017. Thorn and Jacob did not return to writing the movie's script until April 5, 2017. They completed the script at midnight May 15, 2017, a full year after they began writing. However, due to them no longer abridging and some cast members being unavailable, the movie was shelved with the expectation that it would never be made. In March 2019, after Yoshi returned to TheStrawhatNO! full-time, Thorn pitched to Jacob the idea of finishing the SFA Movie in-time for the series' 10th anniversary in February 2020. Jacob agreed, and they plus Yoshi gave the script one final, light revision. Thorn resumed recording and directing in August and September before beginning editing in October. Boods was also hired to draw the movie logo and original animation frames that October. Thorn, Yoshi and Jacob held a livestream on January 5, 2020 on TheMidnightFrogs channel where they watched SFA seasons 1 and 2 to celebrate the channel's 10th anniversary. Thorn ended the stream by airing the long-belated final episode of Ask GiroDoro, which was immediately followed by a secret trailer for the movie, showing the full intro sequence. The movie was then formally announced for February 16, 2020, SFA's 10th birthday. They clarified that all of the cast was returning except Momoka's VA Brandy, due to them failing to get in contact with her; Momoka is instead voiced by veteran abridged series voice actor xbubblemunkyx. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes Category:Sgt Frog Abridged Specials, Side Works and Shorts